Le dernier soir de l'été
by LeiaLibelle
Summary: Chroniques de Pleine Nuit - Partie 3 (DaveJade - UA) Que faire quand votre petite-amie slash loup-garou se met à agir bizarrement après avoir été mordue par une créature étrange ? Dave Strider n'a malheureusement pas la réponse, mais il va devoir la trouver. Et vite.
1. Chapter 1

**Le dernier soir de l'été**

 _ **Chroniques de Pleine Nuit – Partie 3**_

 **Pairing :** Dave/Jade / **Rating :** T (langage vulgaire, violence légère)

 **NdA :** Voilà la suite que j'avais promis il y a 3000 ans. Plus personne ne l'attendait, vous l'avez quand même. Eh oui, cette partie sera centrée sur Dave et Jade, surprise surprise. Pas besoin d'avoir lu les parties précédentes, mais quitte à le faire c'est mieux de le faire dans l'ordre. Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Est-ce qu'il faut que je prenne rendez-vous chez le véto ?**

...

Comme tous les jours depuis le début du mois d'août, Dave fut réveillé par la chaleur étouffante de la fin de matinée qui l'obligea à se traîner hors de son lit, les mèches de cheveux blondes de son front collées par la sueur. Le jeune homme avait beau être habitué aux étés torrides de la région, les températures cette année-là étaient particulièrement rudes. Et puis, en réalité, on ne s'habituait jamais vraiment.

Dave avança à tâtons dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, éclairée seulement par quelques rayons de soleil passant à travers les ouvertures des stores mal fermés de sa chambre. Arrivé à la salle de bain, la première chose qu'il fit fut de passer sa tête sous le robinet d'eau froide jusqu'à être complètement rafraichi, comme il faisait tous les matins. Cette nouvelle journée qui commençait s'annonçait plutôt normale.

Ce qui n'était peut-être pas si normal, remarqua Dave en regardant dans le miroir, c'était la chose noire et visqueuse aux centaines d'yeux accrochée au plafond. Il grimaça en observant la créature gigoter curieusement, ses yeux s'ouvrant et se fermant les uns après les autres. Poussant un long soupir, il sécha son visage avec une serviette propre et plaça ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Aussitôt, la monstruosité disparut de son champ de vision. Voilà qui était mieux.

Tous les enfants de la famille Strider venaient au monde avec deux particularités pour le moins étonnantes. La première était une couleur d'iris inhabituelle, virant souvent dans les tons rouge orangés – rouge vif, dans le cas de Dave. La seconde était la capacité, dès le plus jeune âge, de voir certaines choses invisibles pour le commun des mortels. Appelez-les esprits, ectoplasmes ou juste manifestations surnaturelles si vous voulez – ce qu'il faut retenir ici, c'est que ces créatures immatérielles existent partout, sans réellement exister. Pour cette raison, la majorité d'entre eux est complètement inoffensive, et en dix-sept ans de vie, Dave avait appris à s'y accoutumer. Les lunettes de soleil étaient un avantage, puisque les verres teintés, pour une raison ou une autre, faisaient disparaître complètement toutes les anomalies de sa vue.

Tant qu'il portait ses lunettes, Dave pouvait presque mener une vie normale. Presque, parce que même sans pouvoir les voir, il demeure certaines choses qu'un médium est capable de discerner. C'est ainsi qu'il avait su, des années plus tôt, que ce garçon aux airs timides de son école qui deviendrait plus tard son meilleur ami n'était pas un humain ordinaire.

Plus personne ne saurait dire, de nos jours, si c'est à cause de ce don que la famille Strider s'était spécialisée dans l'exorcisme, ou si au contraire c'est à force de pratiquer cette profession particulière qu'ils avaient fini par développer ces capacités ; quoi qu'il en soit, chaque enfant né dans cette famille était plus ou moins prédestiné à la naissance à devenir médium. Et même si aujourd'hui les humains vivent sans se douter de la présence de créatures surnaturelles parmi eux et que, par conséquent, presque plus personne ne fait appel à de vrais exorcistes, ce n'est pas pour autant que leur travail est devenu moins important.

La capacité à discerner et éliminer les créatures spirituelles ou surnaturelles jugées dangereuses – voilà ce pour quoi Dave avait été entraîné toute son enfance et son adolescence durant. Et à présent qu'il avait terminé le lycée et que son frère avait disparu quelque part, Dave avait plus ou moins compris que la tâche de protéger la ville de ces créatures lui revenait.

Mais le seul problème, c'est que Dave Strider n'avait rien demandé.

Grandir en voyant des choses que les autres enfants ne voyaient pas avait déjà été une expérience assez traumatisante, et avoir des yeux d'une couleur inhabituelle qu'il lui fallait cacher – il avait eu droit durant toute sa scolarité aux fausses ordonnances médicales prétendant une photosensibilité particulière l'obligeant à garder ses lunettes en toutes circonstances – n'avait fait que l'isoler des autres, mais il avait su surmonter ces difficultés. Il s'était fait des amis – pas forcément humains, certes, mais des amis tout de même – et il était plutôt populaire et respecté dans son lycée. Ses notes étaient bonnes, voire excellentes quand il s'en donnait la peine, et son frère lui avait laissé assez d'argent avant de disparaître pour qu'il puisse se payer les études qu'il désirait.

Et honnêtement, cela lui suffisait. Dave n'avait jamais été véritablement intéressé par le surnaturel, et devenir médium ne le tentait pas non plus. Même pas du tout, en réalité. L'idée de passer sa vie à travailler dans l'ombre, sans que ses efforts ne soient jamais remarqués ni reconnus par personne, le démoralisait au plus haut point. Dave voulait de la reconnaissance. Il n'avait pas besoin non plus de devenir la plus grande célébrité qui soit, mais il désirait plus que tout être admiré et respecté pour son talent. Et pendant toute son adolescence, il s'était répété que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il suivrait la voie qu'il avait choisie, et non celle qui lui avait été imposée.

Mais voilà, il était déjà en août et, ses années de lycée terminées, Dave se devait de faire un choix. D'un coup, le poids de toutes les responsabilités auxquelles il avait tenté de ne pas penser lui était retombé dessus, et il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Le formulaire d'inscription à l'école d'art cinématographique à laquelle il aspirait d'entrer n'avait pas bougé de son bureau depuis des mois. Il avait déjà été accepté, il ne lui restait plus qu'à envoyer la confirmation – mais il se retrouvait bloqué.

Dave tressaillit soudain en sentant une présence juste derrière lui, se retenant de bondir en arrière par réflexe. Il avait beau adorer Jade, il détestait sa capacité à pouvoir s'approcher des gens sans être remarquée.

« Dave, y'a plus de céréales, gémit la jeune fille en passant ses bras autour de son cou.  
— Me colle pas comme ça, il fait trop chaud, soupira Dave.  
— Hé, fais pas ton grincheux.  
— Je pourrai pas aller t'acheter tes céréales si je meurs d'une insolation avant, bébé.  
— Hm, c'est un argument acceptable. »

Jade le libéra de son étreinte et il la remercia d'un rapide baiser sur le coin des lèvres avant de se diriger vers la chambre à nouveau pour trouver des vêtements propres. Cela faisait pas loin d'un an qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Jade Harley, quand il y pensait. D'ordinaire en cette saison la jeune fille préférait passer ses jours et ses nuits en forêt, où il fait plus frais, mais depuis que le frère de Dave était parti, elle avait pris l'habitude de venir occuper son appartement. Dave, bien sûr, n'y voyait absolument aucun inconvénient. Jade n'était pas de nature envahissante ; elle ne ramenait jamais d'affaires à part quelques vêtements et produits de toilette et elle n'essayait pas de lui faire changer son mode de vie. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit non plus à propos des épées dans le frigo, ou des câbles électriques qui traversaient tout le salon et qu'elle enjambait agilement à chaque fois qu'elle devait se déplacer d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce.

En réalité, Dave ne pensait pas vraiment que l'appartement dans lequel il vivait était un espace agréable. Le ménage n'était fait que quand cela devenait une absolue nécessité, et ni lui ni son frère n'avaient jamais pris le temps de décorer ou de faire quoi que ce soit pour rendre la petite pièce qui leur servait de salon accueillante. Les meubles étaient ceux qui se trouvaient déjà dans l'appartement lorsque son frère l'avait acheté, alors que Dave n'était qu'un bébé, et lorsque l'un d'eux cassait, il était simplement rafistolé avec du gros scotch. Tout ce qui ne rentrait pas dans ces quelques meubles était stocké dans des espaces improbables – d'où les épées dans le frigo – ou laissé à même le sol. Ils n'avaient pas non plus l'air climatisé, même s'ils auraient largement pu se permettre cet investissement depuis longtemps. Enfin, son frère était parti en laissant sa chambre telle quelle, et Dave n'avait jamais eu ni le courage ni l'envie de la ranger ou même seulement d'y entrer. Toutefois, c'était ainsi que les frères Strider avaient toujours vécu, et Dave ne voyait pas d'intérêt à changer quelque chose maintenant.

Le jeune homme fit un saut rapide à la supérette du coin et remonta sans attendre apporter son petit-déjeuner à Jade, qu'il trouva occupée à remplacer les quelques pansements qui décoraient ses jambes nues. Il n'était pas rare que sa petite amie rentre d'une excursion en forêt couverte d'écorchures et blessures plus ou moins légères après une altercation avec d'autres créatures surnaturelles. Dave disait ne pas trop s'en inquiéter et savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter puisqu'il sortait avec une fille loup-garou, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer à chaque nouvelle cicatrice qu'il découvrait sur le corps de la jeune fille.

« Alors, c'est quoi le plan aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il en posant la boite de céréales sur la table face à elle.

Jade s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de s'en verser un bol plein.

« Je pensais faire un tour du côté du cours d'eau à l'ouest, dit-elle distraitement. Dernièrement, j'ai trouvé beaucoup de carcasses de petits lusi dans cette partie de la forêt. Je crois que quelque chose les chasse.  
— C'est un problème ?  
— Pas pour l'instant, mais ça pourrait le devenir. Les monstres qui se nourrissent de lusi ont tendance à grandir très rapidement. Je suis sur sa trace depuis trois jours, mais j'ai du mal à mettre la main dessus.  
— Ok. Je viens avec toi. »

Jade hocha les épaules. Les sorties en forêt n'étaient pas exactement quelque chose que Dave appréciait en temps normal, en grande partie parce qu'il se retrouvait généralement la cible de tout un tas de créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres qui n'appréciaient pas qu'un humain capable de les voir pénètre dans leur territoire. Et puis aussi à cause des insectes. Dave détestait vraiment les insectes. Toutefois, accompagner Jade était la meilleure distraction qu'il avait trouvée pour éviter de penser à ses responsabilités.

...

Ils prirent le bus menant à la forêt en fin de matinée et entamèrent à pieds la longue marche menant à la zone que Jade désirait inspecter. À peine la route quittée, Jade s'était aussitôt changée en louve et avait filé comme une flèche, trop heureuse de pouvoir se défouler. Pendant une heure environ Dave s'était contenté d'avancer dans la direction qu'elle lui avait indiquée, portant à bout de bras les vêtements vite abandonnés par Jade tandis que la jeune louve vadrouillait au gré de ses envies, vérifiant que tout allait bien dans la forêt. Par moments cependant, elle refaisait surface pour s'assurer que Dave ne se perdait pas et lui indiquait le chemin à suivre s'il fallait. On aurait dit un chien de garde qui faisait le tour de son pâté de maisons pour s'assurer qu'aucun intrus ne s'était infiltré sur son territoire, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Dave intérieurement.

Une fois calmée, Jade avait repris sa forme humaine pour marcher côte à côte avec Dave, discutant avec lui de tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu dans la forêt. Le jeune homme se contentait généralement de l'écouter, ne comprenant pas grand-chose aux histoires territoriales, mais entendre Jade en parler avec autant d'enthousiasme le faisait toujours sourire.

Après une longue marche, ils arrivèrent à destination, un petit ruisseau qui s'écoulait calmement au cœur de la forêt. Ils s'y arrêtèrent quelques instants pour se rafraichir, l'eau glacée particulièrement agréable sur leur peau meurtrie par la chaleur de l'été. Dave n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir enfin faire une pause. Il avait toujours été dans les meilleurs en sport de sa classe et était intérieurement fier de son endurance, mais même lui avait parfois du mal à suivre le rythme lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'aventurer en forêt avec Jade. Il connaissait bien moins la forêt qu'elle et n'était pas aussi habitué à devoir passer entre les buissons ou éviter les branches des arbres. Si son frère avait été là, il aurait probablement ri en le voyant et lui aurait fait remarquer son manque d'entraînement.

Comme il faisait bon dans l'ombre des arbres et près de l'eau, Dave et Jade décidèrent de manger ici le repas qu'ils s'étaient amené – un pique-nique assez simple constitué de paquets de chips et sandwichs préparés par Jade. La jeune fille insistait toujours pour préparer le repas lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, sans quoi Dave ne se nourrirait que de nouilles instantanées et autres plats tout prêts. La cuisine n'était pas vraiment un domaine dans lequel elle excellait, peu habituée à manger autre chose que ce qu'on pouvait trouver en forêt, mais elle faisait des efforts pour s'améliorer, et Dave lui en était reconnaissant sans oser lui avouer.

Au bout d'un moment, les oiseaux et petits animaux ressortirent de leur cachette, considérant sans doute que les deux perturbateurs n'étaient finalement pas un danger puisqu'ils restaient sans bouger. Un lusus en forme de poisson voletant dans les airs passa tout près d'eux, examinant Dave un court instant avant de s'en retourner de là où il venait. Ce n'était pas une vision inhabituelle sachant qu'ils s'étaient aventurés profondément dans la forêt. Au contraire, la rareté des lusi dans ce coin était assez étrange et confirmait les soupçons de Jade.

« Ça a quel goût tu crois, un lusus ? demanda Dave distraitement. J'étais même pas sûr que ces trucs soient comestibles.  
— C'est pas le cas. En tout cas, pas pour la plupart des êtres vivants. Leur carapace est déjà dure à briser, mais en dessous, y'a rien que du sang et de l'énergie immatérielle. Ça a pas de goût du tout.  
— Tu veux dire que t'as essayé ? »

Dave leva un sourcil mais Jade préféra ignorer la question.

« Dans tous les cas, c'est pas mangeable ! Mais certaines créatures peuvent absorber l'énergie qui les constitue. Enfin je sais même pas si on peut vraiment les appeler des créatures… »

Dave hocha la tête. Du bout des doigts il chassa ce qui ressemblait à une chenille noire qui vadrouillait sur sa jambe et venait d'entrer juste dans son champ de vision que ses lunettes ne cachaient pas. Il vit la chose voltiger et disparaître de sa vue, mais ses doigts n'avaient rien senti d'autre que de l'air en la touchant. Il détestait ces choses. S'il enlevait ses lunettes de soleil, la forêt en serait probablement remplie. Les coins où vivaient les lusi avaient tendance à attirer beaucoup d'autres manifestations surnaturelles, et Dave n'avait pas besoin d'y voir pour sentir l'énergie présente tout autour de lui. Cela lui rappelait les semaines qu'il avait dû passer en forêt durant son entraînement, quand il était enfant. L'endroit était assez dangereux une fois le soleil couché pour que même son frère, d'ordinaire impitoyable, ne l'y laisse jamais seul. Il savait se débrouiller seul à présent, mais l'idée de s'y aventurer de nuit suffisait encore à lui donner des frissons.

Décidant qu'un peu d'exercice pour se changer les idées ne lui ferait pas de mal, il se releva.

« Bon, allons voir à quoi ressemble ce mangeur de lusi. »

Jade acquiesça et nettoya en vitesse les restes du repas avant de repasser le sac à dos dans lequel elle avait tout rangé à Dave. Non pas que le porter l'aurait déranger d'une quelconque façon, mais il y avait certains points sur lesquels Dave Strider ne cédait pas, et la galanterie en faisait partie.

« Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles de Rose ? demanda Jade en se remettant en marche.  
— Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui aurait des nouvelles de Rose ?  
— Ben, déjà, t'es sur ton téléphone bien plus souvent que moi. »

C'était vrai, et Dave ne comptait plus les fois où il faisait la morale à Jade parce qu'elle laissait son portable éteint ou oubliait de le prendre avec elle et le laissait sans nouvelles pendant des journées entières.

« Et puis je sais qu'elle aime beaucoup discuter avec toi.  
— Si par discuter tu veux dire essayer d'analyser tout ce que je dis pour le ressortir contre moi et m'inventer tout un tas de troubles psychologiques dus à un passé traumatisant et un manque de confiance en soi, alors oui, ça décrit tout à fait ma relation avec elle.  
— Et tu passes dix minutes devant ton portable à réfléchir à la réponse parfaite, parce que tu adores ces conversations avec elle. »

Parfois, cela en devenait presque effrayant à quel point Jade le connaissait bien. Il décida de jeter l'éponge.

« Elle passera probablement dans la semaine. »

Jade se mit à sautiller de joie, et Dave pouvait la comprendre. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils pouvaient voir Rose, car la jeune fille voyageait aux quatre coins du monde presque en permanence. Ils s'étaient lié d'amitié avec elle les quelques mois qu'elle avait passé en ville l'année de leurs seize ans et ils avaient gardé le contact depuis, mais ses visites étaient rares. Lorsque Dave avait envoyé un message à son meilleur ami ce matin-là pour l'informer de la visite de Rose, celui-ci avait fait preuve d'autant d'enthousiasme qu'il était possible de montrer dans quelques lignes de texte bleu sur un écran d'iPhone.

« Ça remonte à quand, la dernière fois qu'on était tous ensemble ? demanda Jade.  
— Noël dernier.  
— Oh, c'est vrai ! On s'était tous réunis chez Kanaya ! Elle a juré de ne plus jamais nous inviter chez elle, après ça. »

Dave sourit au souvenir de cette soirée. Il avait toujours les photos embarrassantes de Karkat après qu'il ait accidentellement trop bu de punch sans se rendre compte qu'il était alcoolisé, et il les ressortait à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

« Tu crois qu'on pourra… »

Jade s'interrompit. Ses oreilles de louve se dressèrent sur sa tête, signe que quelque chose d'important avait retenu son attention. Dave scruta les alentours, sur ses gardes. Il n'avait rien ressenti d'inhabituel, mais il avait appris à faire plus confiance aux sens aiguisés de Jade qu'à son propre instinct.

« Bouge pas. »

À peine avait-elle murmuré ces paroles que Jade s'élança en direction des buissons, disparaissant aussitôt de sa vue. La forêt s'était tue et le silence demeura quelques secondes, puis fut interrompu par un jappement aigu. Sans hésiter une seconde Dave se mit à courir dans la direction où Jade était partie, mais il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que déjà Jade était réapparue devant lui, entièrement changée en louve. Dans sa gueule, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un animal au pelage vert gigotait. Poussant un grognement, la louve se mit à secouer sa proie dans sa gueule avant de la recracher au sol.

Dave plaça une main devant sa bouche sous le coup du dégoût. La chose ne ressemblait même pas à une créature vivante. Son corps velu et difforme s'étendait en une unique trompe dont l'extrémité était pourvue de dents pointues. Elle n'avait ni tête ni visage, et de minuscules pattes s'agitaient encore faiblement le long de son corps. Du sang blanc s'écoulait au sol, mais il était difficile de voir où Jade l'avait mordu tant le corps de la monstruosité était couvert de croutes et de bosses.

« Ok c'est la chose la plus dégueu que j'aie jamais vue de ma vie. Je crois que je vais aller vomir. »

Jade, toujours sous sa forme animale, ne quittait pas la créature des yeux. Soudain, ses babines se retroussèrent et un grognement sourd s'en échappa, ce qui remit Dave sur ses gardes. Alors que la chose semblait lâcher son dernier souffle de vie, son corps se tordit soudain de lui-même et se déchira, libérant une masse noire qui se jeta sur Jade en un éclair. La louve eut tout juste le temps de bondir en arrière pour l'éviter et ne laissa pas le temps à la créature de repasser à l'assaut : d'un saut agile elle se jeta sur sa proie et la déchiqueta de ses crocs. La masse noire partit aussitôt en fumée, comme si elle n'avait été qu'un simple effet d'optique.

Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Jade s'apaise enfin.

« Je peux aller vomir maintenant ? » demanda Dave.

En guise de réponse Jade se contenta d'un aboiement et ils partirent chercher les vêtements que Jade avait laissés en forêt, abandonnant le cadavre de la créature monstrueuse aux insectes.

Alors que la jeune fille terminait de se rhabiller, Dave remarqua un filet de sang qui s'échappait d'une de ses chevilles et il le lui fit remarquer.

« Ce truc m'a mordue ! s'indigna-t-elle. Il était rapide, pour un si petit truc. »

Dave leva les yeux au ciel et s'agenouilla pour s'occuper de lui mettre un bandage. Il emmenait toujours du désinfectant et de quoi traiter les blessures de Jade quand il l'accompagnait en forêt.

« Bon, j'espère que t'as rien d'autre à faire ici parce que je crois que perso, j'ai eu ma dose de machins immondes pour la journée. Je te jure que ce truc m'a plus écœuré que la chose verte qui moisit sous le canapé.  
— Dave, tu m'avais promis que tu nettoierais ce truc la dernière fois !  
— Euh, je suis à peu près 200% sûr de jamais avoir promis ça.  
— Si, tu l'as fait.  
— Est-ce que j'étais bourré ? Tu sais ce que j'ai dit sur les promesses que je fais quand je suis bourré. Et de toute façon, ces magnifiques mains ne sont pas adaptées pour nettoyer les trucs dégueu sous les canapés. C'est un handicap reconnu. Le terme médical, c'est incapacité aux tâches ménagères écœurantes. Cherche sur Google.  
— C'est fini, je m'assoirai plus jamais sur ce canapé. »

Jade passa une main dans sa longue chevelure pour la remettre en place. Les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les arbres faisaient apparaître les reflets châtains dans ses cheveux et la fourrure de sa queue de louve. Une autre des raisons pour laquelle Dave surmontait volontiers tous les inconvénients des sorties en forêt : Jade y semblait toujours à l'aise, comme dans son élément naturel ; et, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il la trouvait plus belle que jamais.

La jeune fille se massa brièvement les tempes avant de s'étirer longuement, l'air fatiguée tout à coup.

« Tout va bien ?  
— Ouais, juste encore un peu secouée. On rentre ? »

Dave ne répondit rien. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose n'était pas normal, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi. Ce n'était probablement qu'une impression. La forêt perturbait tous ses sens quand il y restait trop longtemps, de toute façon.

...

Le chemin du retour se passa aussi tranquillement qu'à l'aller. Le soleil brillait toujours fort quand ils sortirent de la forêt et rapidement la chaleur de la ville remplaça la fraicheur des arbres. Dave avait reçu plusieurs messages de son meilleur ami John sur la route lui annonçant qu'il avait déjà commencé les préparatifs de la fête d'accueil de Rose. Sa préoccupation principale semblant être le choix du dvd qu'il allait passer en premier, la soirée s'annonçait déjà bien amusante. Ironiquement parlant.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent l'appartement de Dave cependant, sa bonne humeur fut rapidement remplacée par une nouvelle poussée d'inquiétude. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la forêt, Jade semblait encore plus épuisée que précédemment et n'avait pratiquement pas parlé de tout le trajet.

« T'es vraiment sûre que ce machin était pas vénéneux ?  
— Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, soupira la jeune fille. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais immunisée contre presque tous les poisons, non ? Je suis juste fatiguée, ça arrive ! Et puis vénéneux, c'est pour les plantes. On dit venimeux.  
— Ok. Peu importe. Et s'il avait une maladie ? Genre, je sais pas, la rage. »

Jade se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil blasé.

« Dave, je suis pas un chien.  
— Je sais, mais est-ce que tu es _vaccinée_ ? »

Sa réponse lui valut une chaussure lancée droit sur sa tête, qu'il esquiva avec autant d'agilité et de style que sa réputation de mec cool exigeait.

« J'irai voir un médecin si je vois que ça s'aggrave, ça te va ? En attendant, je vais prendre une douche.  
— Est-ce qu'il faut que je prenne rendez-vous chez le véto ? »

La deuxième chaussure fut un peu plus difficile à esquiver, mais il s'en tira de justesse. Jade s'éloigna en riant. Sa blessure ne semblait pas s'être rouverte, vu l'état impeccable du bandage sur sa jambe. Mais quelque chose l'inquiétait malgré tout.

Avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, Dave baissa légèrement ses lunettes de soleil. Une étrange aura grise enveloppait la jeune fille – presque transparente, mais elle était là. Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui n'allait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas encore, chaque chapitre de cette fic est illustré. Vous pouvez voir les illustrations sur la version Archive of our own. Allez jeter un œil !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : C'est l'intention qui compte**

 **...**

-– carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:01 -

CG: T'ES OÙ ?  
TG: bonjour à toi aussi karkat je vais bien merci et toi  
CG: ARRÊTE DE ME FAIRE PERDRE MON TEMPS STRIDER ÇA FAIT QUINZE MINUTES QUE JE T'ATTENDS.  
CG: IL DOIT FAIRE AU MOINS QUARANTE DEGRÉS DEHORS J'AI OUBLIÉ DE PRENDRE DE L'EAU ET Y'A UN PIAF BIZARRE QUI ME FIXE DEPUIS TOUT À L'HEURE.  
CG: J'AIME PAS LE REGARD DANS SES YEUX. DIS-MOI QUE T'ES BIENTÔT LÀ.  
TG: oh putain il est déjà dix heures  
CG: J'ESPÈRE QUE TU DÉCONNES LÀ.  
TG: je me dépêche  
CG: J'ARRIVE PAS À Y CROIRE ! C'EST FINI LÀ C'EST LA FOIS DE TROP TU VIENS DE PERDRE TOUTE TRACE DE CONFIANCE QUE J'AVAIS EN TOI. J'AI DIT À JOHN DE T'ENVOYER UN MESSAGE CE MATIN POUR ÊTRE SÛR QUE TU ÉTAIS RÉVEILLÉ ET TU SAIS CE QU'IL M'A DIT ?  
CG: MAIS NON KARKAT, T'INQUIÈTE PAS KARKAT, DAVE EST SÉRIEUX, IL SERA LÀ À L'HEURE FAIS-LUI CONFIANCE.  
CG: JE ME SENS TRAHI.  
CG: TOUT CE EN QUOI JE CROYAIS EST UN PUTAIN DE MENSONGE.  
CG: JE SUIS SARCASTIQUE AU PASSAGE, PARCE QUE SI TU AS BIEN ÉCOUTÉ CE QUE J'AI DIT C'EST JOHN QUI CROYAIT EN TOI, PAS MOI.  
TG: suis là dans 10 min  
CG: APPORTE DE L'EAU.

-– carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:08 –-

Dave avait bondi de son lit puis couru attraper la première paire de jeans et le premier t-shirt propre qu'il trouva dans son placard, après quoi il s'était habillé en vitesse éclair, battant probablement un record peut-être pas du monde mais sans doute au moins régional d'habillage exprès, si toutefois un tel record existait. Mais il existe des records pour beaucoup de choses stupides, et si une personne était bien capable de les battre c'était Dave Strider.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, Dave avait complètement oublié la promesse faite à ses amis de les aider à apporter les touches finales au cadeau commun qu'ils avaient préparé pour le retour de Rose en ville — cadeau qui était en réalité un cadeau d'anniversaire très en retard à cause de divers problèmes techniques combinés à une dernière année de lycée chargée en examens et en cours supplémentaires qui firent que le groupe d'amis n'avait que peu d'occasions de se retrouver pour travailler dessus. Ils avaient fini par décider d'un commun accord qu'ils lui offriraient la prochaine fois qu'ils la verraient.

Ils avaient travaillé — lui, Jade, John et Karkat — sur un jeu vidéo inspiré des personnages d'un roman écrit par Rose. Ce n'était qu'un jeu de plateformes au gameplay et au design simples, constitué d'un seul niveau d'une dizaine de minutes environ mais dont certains éléments étaient générés aléatoirement parmi plus d'une centaine de combinaisons, donnant une impression de diversité. Dave s'était occupé du _character design_ , Jade avait imaginé un court scénario et s'était occupée des graphismes, tandis que John et Karkat avaient assumé la lourde tâche de la programmation. Évidemment, aucun des deux n'étant aussi doué dans ce domaine qu'ils ne voulaient bien le croire, les choses s'avérèrent vite plus ardues qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré. Si au départ chacun avait eu d'excellentes idées, les combiner toutes se révéla trop compliqué à leur niveau et ils avaient vite dû revoir leurs ambitions à la baisse et simplifier le plus possible le système de jeu. Comme leur avait dit Jade, mieux valait un jeu simple mais fonctionnel que quelque chose de complexe mais bourré de bugs et de défauts.

Leur projet était à présent presque terminé et il leur restait seulement quelques détails à corriger et à tester avant de pouvoir le présenter à Rose le jour de son arrivée. Ils s'étaient concertés quelques jours plus tôt pour savoir chez qui ils se retrouveraient pour finir. John était hors compétition de base, puisque son ordinateur était en réparation suite à un malheureux accident ; Jade n'avait pas une connexion Internet très stable et personne n'avait envie de mettre les pieds chez Dave à cause de tout le bazar et les pièges installés un peu partout dans son appartement. Par « personne », il fallait bien sûr comprendre Karkat, pauvre victime de la plupart de ces pièges que les autres amis de Dave avaient appris à éviter à force de s'y rendre mais qui s'étaient bien gardé de le prévenir, car c'était un fait, il n'y avait rien de plus drôle que de voir une personne se faire ensevelir par une avalanche de peluches au design douteux sortis d'une trappe au plafond, et encore plus s'il s'agissait de Karkat.

Il ne restait donc plus que Karkat pour les accueillir et, par le fruit d'un heureux hasard, il se trouvait que son frère était parti en vacances tout le mois — il avait appelé ça un séminaire, mais pour Dave cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance — laissant ainsi la maison vide, du moins si l'on oubliait le monstrueux lusus de compagnie qui vivait chez eux et menaçait de déchiqueter tout ce qui s'approcherait un peu trop près de la maison familiale en l'absence de ses résidents. Et, surprise surprise, il détestait Dave. Le jeune homme aurait sans doute pu se sentir flatté qu'une créature aussi puissante reconnaisse ses capacités spirituelles au point de se méfier de lui à ce point, mais en vérité non, c'était juste une plaie.

Bien au courant de cette situation et n'ayant jamais réussi à faire comprendre à son lusus que non, Dave Strider n'était pas une menace, Karkat avait fini par laisser tomber et avait pris l'habitude de venir chercher son ami à l'entrée de la forêt à chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite. On aurait pu trouver ces mesures un peu excessives sachant que ce n'était pas tout près, mais l'expérience leur avait prouvé le contraire plus d'une fois. Et même si Dave était le genre à apprécier les nouvelles expériences, avoir une pince géante se refermant à quelques centimètres à peine de sa gorge n'était pas exactement le genre qu'il avait envie de vivre une seconde fois.

Pour revenir à ce qui nous intéresse, Dave se dépêcha donc de se préparer et quitta son appartement en vitesse. Jade était sans doute déjà partie plus tôt dans la matinée pour rejoindre leurs amis et il se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait pu penser à le réveiller, mais à bien y penser, _peut-être_ qu'il avait bien entendu la jeune fille se lever ce matin-là, et _peut-être_ lui avait-elle crié à trois reprises qu'il était bientôt l'heure qu'il se prépare aussi avant de partir. Tout cela n'était bien sûr qu'hypothèses.

Dave fit un saut à l'épicerie en bas de chez lui pour acheter une bouteille d'eau et surtout de quoi grignoter, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait chez Karkat Vantas que des sucreries au goût immonde. Il alla ensuite prendre le premier bus qui l'amènerait à la périphérie de la ville et, en exactement onze minutes, il était à l'entrée de la forêt. Personne n'est parfait.

Aussitôt, une forme sombre se détacha de derrière un arbre et une fois de plus Dave dut se contrôler pour ne pas sursauter. Il ne se ferait jamais à la façon qu'avaient les vampires de se fondre dans l'obscurité. Même ses pouvoirs psychiques ne lui permettaient pas de les détecter. En toute honnêteté, il espérait vraiment ne jamais avoir à s'en faire des ennemis.

« T'es en retard, Strider ! », grommela le vampire en question.

Dave, en guise de réponse, lui lança la bouteille d'eau demandée. Son ami à la peau grise l'attrapa en plein vol et en vida le contenu en un temps record. De ce que Dave avait compris, les vampires ne supportaient pas bien la chaleur — d'où le mythe de leur vulnérabilité aux rayons du soleil, probablement. Le truc, c'est que Karkat Vantas ne supportait pas non plus ni le froid, ni l'humidité, ni les temps secs et encore moins les combinaisons de deux de ces éléments. Pour faire simple, les jours où Karkat ne se plaignait pas de la météo se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Il lui renvoya la bouteille vide que Dave rangea dans son sac et les deux garçons se mirent en route. Malgré la chaleur, Karkat restait fidèle à ses habitudes et ne portait que des vêtements sombres, pantalon et t-shirt à manches longues. Ils se connaissaient depuis plus d'un an et le jeune vampire n'avait absolument pas changé en ce laps de temps, contrairement à John ou lui-même qui avaient bien pris quelques centimètres. Même Jade avait un peu grandi. D'une certaine manière, cela rendait Dave un peu nerveux à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Comme si le glas qui marquait la fin de leurs années de lycée commençait déjà à se faire entendre de loin.

« Jade est déjà là ? demanda Dave.  
— Encore heureux qu'il y en a qui respectent leurs engagements ouais.  
— J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé.  
— Non, et peu importe. Dépêchons-nous d'en finir avec ce truc. »

Ils marchèrent en silence à travers la forêt jusqu'à ce que Dave finisse par poser la question qu'il avait aux lèvres depuis un moment :

« Elle avait l'air ok ?  
— Qui ça ?  
— Jade. »

Karkat s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil, ce qui n'était pas facile à voir à cause de sa tignasse qui lui couvrait une bonne partie du front.

« Pourquoi ?  
— Pas de raison particulière.  
— Vous vous êtes disputés ou un truc comme ça ? Dis-le tout de suite si c'est le cas, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver au milieu d'un putain de drama.  
— Non, non, c'est cool.  
— Si tu le dis. »

Il avait l'air d'avoir des doutes mais il ne rajouta rien, et ils finirent le trajet jusqu'à sa maison en discutant de choses sans importance. Une fois à l'intérieur, les choses s'enchainèrent très rapidement : Karkat attrapa une faucille rouillée posée sur le pas de la porte et la lança face à lui sans prendre le temps de viser. La lame métallique vint aussitôt se cogner contre le crâne solide du lusus-crabe qui s'écarta de leur chemin avec un cri strident, laissant assez de temps au vampire pour se faufiler à l'intérieur, faire une roulade jusqu'au frigo, en sortir un sachet au contenu douteux à l'odeur de poisson, et le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le lusus fonça aussitôt se saisir de son contenu pendant que Dave grimpait les marches de l'escalier en vitesse. Karkat le rejoint en haut, lui tendit son poing fermé pour que Dave tape dedans en signe de victoire et entrèrent ensemble dans la chambre du jeune vampire où les attendaient leurs autres amis.

John et Jade les accueillirent d'un « salut » marmonné à la va-vite, sans quitter l'écran d'ordinateur des yeux, visiblement très concentrés sur ce qu'il s'y passait. Alors que Karkat allait les rejoindre, Dave profita de leur inattention pour relever légèrement ses lunettes et observer Jade. Aucune aura n'enveloppait la jeune fille comme la veille et il poussa un soupir discret. Il s'était probablement inquiété pour rien, comme elle le lui avait dit.

« Vous avez avancé ? demanda Dave en s'avançant à son tour.  
— Hm hm, fit Jade distraitement.  
— On aurait été plus vite avec de l'aide. »

John se retourna vers lui en parlant et lui sourit, bras croisés. Les oreilles de renard sur le haut de sa tête remuèrent, lui donnant un air un peu malicieux. Il attendait quelque chose de Dave et celui-ci le savait.

« T'as la marchandise ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.  
— Tu me prends pour qui ? répondit Dave. Je suis un homme de parole. »

Il ouvrit son sac à dos et en extirpa délicatement le contenu avant de le présenter à John, qui s'en saisit discrètement, regarda autour de lui, puis reporta son regard sur l'objet en question. Un sourire se traça sur son visage et il serra alors le paquet de doritos contre son cœur d'un air ému.

« Goût chili et fromage, extra piquantes.  
— Comme tu les aimes.  
— Tu es un frère, tu le sais, ça ? »

Il s'empressa d'ouvrir le sachet et de croquer dans une chips triangulaire, un air bienheureux sur son visage. Dave aperçut Karkat tirer une mine dégoûtée juste derrière.

« Je t'embrasserai plus jamais de ma vie entière, dit ce dernier.  
— Mais c'est tellement bon ! protesta John. Je peux pas arrêter d'en manger, ce serait comme… me demander de m'arracher le cœur.  
— Arrache-toi le cœur et trempe-le dans de la sauce barbecue si ça t'amuse, moi je m'approche pas à plus de trente centimètres de tout ce qui touche ces trucs infernaux. »

Dave les laissa à leur discussion, sourire en coin, et alla se placer à côté de Jade, toujours assise devant l'ordinateur. Il déposa un autre paquet de chips goût bacon devant elle et embrassa son front. Elle se mit à rire et le remercia, serrant sa main dans la sienne un instant avant de se remettre à son travail.

« Vous pensez qu'on aura fini d'ici ce soir ? demanda Dave.  
— Peut-être, répondit John entre deux chips. Tout dépend de si on arrive à trouver une solution à l'emmurement vivant.

— Attends, c'est quoi cette histoire ? l'interrompit Karkat.  
— Ça, répondit Jade en se retournant, c'est quand le personnage court trop vite après avoir passé le troisième crapaud et traverse le mur juste après. Et qu'il reste bloqué dedans. Si le crapaud est encore en vie, il te fonce dessus pour essayer de te tuer mais se retrouve piégé avec toi.  
— De… quoi ? Comment vous avez fait pour vous rater à ce point ?  
— C'est ce que j'essaye de savoir, soupira Jade. Ça faisait pas ça la dernière fois.  
— On aurait peut-être pas dû essayer de rajouter le chevalier tacos à la dernière minute, soupira John.  
— Pas question, protesta Dave, le chevalier tacos est le meilleur élément du jeu. »

Tout le monde acquiesça en silence, car c'était là un fait indiscutable et ils en étaient conscients.

« On peut peut-être arranger ça en bougeant un peu le décor, suggéra Dave.  
— Ouais, je crois que ce sera encore le plus simple, soupira Jade.  
— N'oubliez juste pas de laisser le pot de fleur en place sinon ça va tout refaire planter, avertit John.  
— Si on arrive à finir ce truc ce soir je veux bien me refaire tous les films de Nicolas Cage à la suite, dit Karkat.  
— Maintenant que tu l'as dit tu peux plus revenir sur ta parole, ricana John.  
— Tant que quelqu'un ramène des pizzas, dit Dave en haussant les épaules.  
— Oublie pas les boissons, frérot. »

Dave fit volte-face à une vitesse astronomique et ne put s'empêcher de hurler en remarquant la présence du côté du lit.

« PUTAIN DE…! »

Le vampire assis sur le lit leva une main en guise de salutation et Dave eut l'impression que son cœur allait cesser de battre.

« Depuis quand il est là, lui ? » s'écria-t-il.

Pour la défense de Dave, même le mec le plus posé au monde aurait probablement réagi de la même manière en découvrant Gamzee Makara juste derrière lui. Un mètre quatre-vingt, deux cornes de trente centimètres au moins sur le haut de sa tête, des ailes immenses dans le dos et un maquillage de clown sur un visage à l'air endormi à moitié caché par une tignasse de cheveux noirs qui n'avaient pas dû être démêlés depuis une bonne décennie : le voisin de Karkat avait vraiment tout pour plaire. Sans parler de sa personnalité légèrement inquiétante et de l'aura douteuse qu'il dégageait. S'il y avait une personne capable de mettre même un Strider mal-à-l'aise, c'était lui.

Et encore, d'après Karkat, les autres membres de sa famille étaient encore pires.

« Fais pas attention à lui, soupira Karkat.  
— J'aimerais vraiment être prévenu quand tu ramènes tes amis chelou chez toi, Karkat. On avait pas déjà parlé de ça ? Je suis presque sûr que si. C'était même juste après la fois où j'ai failli tomber de mon vélo parce qu'il est apparu devant moi.  
— T'avais pas failli, t'étais vraiment tombé. C'était trop drôle, j'ai encore la vidéo.  
— Merci, John, pour ce commentaire particulièrement pertinent. J'apprécie. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et retourna près de l'ordinateur en essayant très fort de ne plus penser à la présence d'un vampire-clown gigantesque à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mission impossible, évidemment.

« Pourquoi il est là d'abord ? Je croyais que c'était le mec aux lunettes 3D le pro de l'informatique. C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Castor ?  
— Captor, corrigea Karkat. Et Gamzee est pas là pour aider. En fait il a même l'interdiction absolue de s'approcher à plus d'un mètre de mon ordinateur, et ce depuis plusieurs années.  
— C'est bien vrai », confirma Gamzee.

De toute évidence le concerné n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que cette dernière remarque de Karkat n'avait rien de flatteur.

« Je pense pas vouloir connaître la raison, dit Dave.  
— Non, tu veux pas, ça c'est sûr, soupira Karkat. À moins que tu adores les PC pleins de virus et les _screamers_ avec des clowns ou des marionnettes démoniaques qui s'enclenchent tous seuls au milieu de la journée.  
— Seigneur, non.  
— Bon et pour répondre à ta question, c'est pas moi qui l'ai invité.  
— Besoin de m'éloigner de la maison un moment, dit Gamzee calmement. Alors j'ai volé tout ce putain de trajet magnifique jusqu'à la chambre de mon meilleur pote. »

Dave ne demanda pas plus de détails. De ce que Karkat lui avait raconté, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'autre vampire venait squatter chez lui sur de longues périodes sans prévenir. Apparemment il avait une situation familiale compliquée. Dave n'avait pas envie de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas et n'avait jamais cherché plus loin, d'autant plus que le nom de « Makara » ne lui était pas inconnu, figurant dans plusieurs registres de la famille Strider, à des siècles d'intervalles. Comme il n'y avait pas plus d'informations, le jour où il avait rencontré Gamzee, il avait demandé à son frère s'il savait quelque chose sur cette famille de vampires. Tout ce à quoi il avait eu droit furent les mots : « Ne te mêle pas des affaires des Makara ». Ça avait suffi à lui couper l'envie d'en savoir davantage.

Jade le sortit de ses pensées en rappelant au petit groupe la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus et tous décidèrent de se mettre au boulot pour de bon. Entendez par-là faire un tournoi de cartes, se jeter des chips à la figure, discuter du sens de la vie, écrire des paroles de chanson, dessiner sur les murs de la chambre de Karkat, envoyer des vidéos de chat à Rose, se lancer dans un concours de mime puis travailler dix minutes sur leur projet avant de finalement décider que c'était très bien comme ça et que de toute façon dans un cadeau c'est l'intention qui compte.

Et comme Karkat avait promis, ils décidèrent de passer le reste de l'après-midi à faire un marathon des films de Nicolas Cage en mangeant des pizzas surgelées et des pop-corn trop sucrés ; le lusus de la famille Vantas avait préalablement été enfermé dans la cuisine pour qu'ils puissent s'installer au canapé du salon. John, prévoyant comme toujours, avait gravé tous les films sur CD et les avait offerts à Karkat la première semaine où ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, aussi ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'excuse pour y échapper. Mais en vérité, ces films n'étaient pas si mauvais qu'ils prenaient plaisir à le dire et tout le monde fut d'accord pour dire que de toute façon c'était toujours mieux que de regarder les comédies romantiques de Karkat.

...

Les choses commencèrent à devenir bizarres lorsque la nuit tomba. Gamzee s'était endormi en début d'après-midi — bien qu'il était difficile de savoir s'il dormait vraiment ou s'il restait seulement assis sur le lit les yeux fermés — et tous les autres commençaient à fatiguer après cette longue journée, en particulier Karkat, qui n'était pas fait pour vivre la journée, et John, qui s'était calé sur les horaires de sommeil de son petit-ami depuis que les vacances d'été avaient commencé. Ils étaient en train de regarder _Lord of War_ dans le salon, le lusus de Karkat enfermé dans la cuisine par mesure de sécurité, et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Plus personne ne parlait depuis un moment déjà quand Dave remarqua que Jade ne regardait plus le film. Son regard était tourné vers la fenêtre, le visage inexpressif. Dave ne s'en formalisa pas tout de suite — après tout ils étaient au point mort du film — mais au bout de quelques minutes où la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas bougé, il décida de l'appeler.

Jade ne répondit pas, et quand Dave appela son nom pour la deuxième fois, tous les autres se retournèrent.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Dave, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Jade ne réagit pas. Le regard toujours fixé vers la fenêtre, on aurait dit qu'elle ne l'entendait même pas.

« Jade ! » appela John.

Comme elle ne répondait toujours pas, il se leva et se plaça face à la jeune fille pour poser une main sur son épaule, mais au moment où il la toucha Jade le repoussa violemment en poussant un cri. John tomba par terre et sa tête se cogna au meuble de télévision, mais il avait l'air plus choqué que blessé. Pourtant, à l'endroit où Jade l'avait poussé, on pouvait apercevoir sa peau rougie dans les déchirures qu'elle avait fait avec ses griffes dans son t-shirt.

Personne ne bougea pendant quelques secondes, l'incompréhension se lisant dans le regard de chacun. Quand le silence fut brisé par un commentaire sarcastique d'un des personnages du film qui passait toujours, Jade sembla soudain sortir de son état de transe et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Oh mon Dieu, dit-elle doucement, John, je suis désolée. »

Elle se baissa face à lui, ses yeux fixés sur sa blessure.

« Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix confuse.  
— Je vais bien, la rassura John. »

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux. Karkat s'approcha de John et examina les marques de griffures sur son torse — il ne saignait pas alors ce n'était probablement rien de grave. Jade regardait le sol, une main posée sur sa tempe. Elle avait l'air complètement perdue, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

« C'était quoi ce putain de bordel ? demanda Karkat.  
— Je suis désolée, répéta Jade doucement. Je… Je me sens pas très bien.  
— Je te ramène à la maison », dit aussitôt Dave.

Elle hocha la tête et passa devant les autres, marchant vers le palier où elle se baissa pour remettre ses chaussures. Elle se tourna une seconde vers Dave qui lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il arrivait et elle répondit de la même manière avant de passer la porte d'entrée.

« Dave, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda John dès qu'elle fut sortie.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se décider à parler. Il raconta aux autres ce qui s'était passé la veille, leur expédition dans la forêt, comment Jade s'était fait mordre par une créature étrange et son attitude étrange dans la soirée. Il mentionna également l'aura sombre qu'il avait vue autour de Jade ce soir-là. Ses deux amis écoutèrent en silence et, une fois qu'il eût terminé son récit, ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Je sais pas encore ce que ça veut dire, poursuivit Dave, mais ça m'inquiète.  
— Oui, dit John doucement.  
— Je vais la raccompagner chez moi et la surveiller cette nuit. Je verrai si je trouve des informations sur la créature qui l'a mordue.  
— Je vais contacter Rose et lui demander si elle sait quelque chose de son côté, dit John. Peut-être aussi envoyer un message à Kanaya, elle a l'air de s'y connaître sur le sujet.  
— Merci. »

Dave poussa un long soupir et prit son visage dans sa main un instant. Il dit ensuite au revoir à John et Karkat avec la promesse de les tenir au courant s'il se passait quelque chose et ils se séparèrent. Il rentra en silence avec Jade et le trajet du retour lui sembla durer une éternité. Une fois à son appartement, la jeune fille se mit au lit sans attendre. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Dave s'assit sur une chaise et l'observa dormir un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était la première fois depuis que son frère aîné était parti qu'il regrettait qu'il ne soit pas là pour lui dire quoi faire.


End file.
